


Check Yes or No

by aflawedfashion



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, snowpiercer is a very dark and serious show so here's another fic that in no way reflects that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Bennett passes Melanie a note across the engine
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Check Yes or No

“Guys, can you please be quiet.” Javi gave Melanie and Bennett a warning look that they both shrugged off. “The terrain ahead is really rocky, and I don’t want to risk getting distracted at the wrong moment.”

“We’ll be fine,” Melanie stated, her voice firm with unwavering confidence in her train. 

“Yeah, we’ve made it through this stretch alive every time so far,” Bennett added.

“We’ve made it through because we’re careful,” Javi said. “If we get cocky about it, we’ll wind up dead, and my ghost will kick both your ghosts’ asses.” 

“Fine.” Bennett leaned back in his chair, looking out the window at an endless white expanse. When they traveled through mountains or cities, the frozen scenery was haunting in a beautiful sort of way, but their current view was just white, white, and more white. 

Bennett quickly grew bored and glanced at Melanie with a smile, hoping she’d know how they could amuse themselves in the silence. 

She held her fingers to her lips and whispered, “shh.” 

Bennett rolled his eyes and reached for a piece of paper, quickly scribbling her a note like a bored schoolboy in the back of the classroom. He folded up the paper and slipped it across the dashboard. 

Melanie took the paper with a confused expression, but as she opened it, her confusion quickly transformed into a soft smile.

She glanced back at him, opening her mouth to speak, but Bennett held his finger to his lips, playfully mocking her shushing. 

“Pencil,” she mouthed, and he passed one to her, waiting in anticipation for her reply. 

Melanie held her hand beside the paper to block Bennett’s view as she made her reply. When she finished, she refolded the paper and slid it back to him, her gaze remaining firmly ahead at the rocky expanse. The teacher’s pet. 

With a dramatic flair, Bennett unfolded the paper where he had scribbled a simple question, “Do you like me?” And given her two options. “Yes” and “No” 

Melanie had drawn a check next to “Yes.” And underneath it, she had written, “And if I wasn’t so afraid of Javi’s ghost, I’d kiss you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a draft of a fic where Javi joins the goofing around in the engine, and I think I need to finish that one up soon so he can have a little fun after too many fics where he's the serious one.


End file.
